User blog:THAX-39/NEW CFGH Chat Rules
These are the NEW chat rules of wiki, as of January 2016. Please make sure you have thoroughly read all the rules before joining the chat! Just because this wiki may have a silly title, doesn't mean we don't take things seriously. Thank you! (And be sure to read the main site rules as well!) This is an ADMIN blog. Any admin is free to edit this or add rules as long as they are within reason. Please don't remove any rules without asking me, the creator of the blog post first, though. *Like the site itself, keep it PG-13 - this means don't start talking about sexually explicit things and stuff. Basically, refer to the main site rules, the rules for the chat are pretty much the same for being PG-13. Same goes with fetishes and crap, just keep it to yourself. No one needs to know about it. *Don't harass other users - both in main chat and PM. This includes sexual harassment, of course. Don't be a jerk and don't be a creep. This also includes trying to have sexual roleplays with another user, even in PM. *Do not force other users into doing anything - don't force other users into roleplaying, watching videos, going to a website, talking about certain subjects, etc. Some people might not feel comfortable or maybe just don't really care so don't force them to do this stuff. This applies to PM in chat too. *Do not bring up sensitive topics - for example, trigger topics, controversial topics, etc. some users may be sensitive to these things so just, don't bring it up in main chat. *No spoilers or jumpscares! - basically don't spoiler a game/movie/picture without warning and do NOT link to any jumpscares. Some people can be affected by them so just don't without warning, thanks. *LINKS. - Similar to above, don't link to anything bad (like, spoilers and jumpscares) or explicit, something that promotes illegal activity, contains viruses, etc. *40 minutes later ... - It's cool if you want to share something that interests you, but don't go on about it for an hour straight. People will get bored and annoyed by this. *WHATEVER HAPPENS AT ANOTHER WIKI, STAYS AT ANOTHER WIKI. If you're an admin at some other wiki, that's cool and all, but don't bring your drama here please. And especially don't get other users involved. *Spam - honestly, we don't care about spam. As long as it's not offensive kind of spam. The odd "sdjkhfskjdfhskd" is fine really, especially if nothing is really going on in the chat, and spamming something as a joke is usually fine too. The only thing with spam is don't do it when other users are obviously engaged in an actual conversation, because it can be annoying if they are talking and someone suddenly starts spamming a 500 letter text repetitively. Also, respect the possibility that spam can cause other users' computers to get slow. And don't spam something for more than 30 seconds. *Mini modding - don't try to do an admin/mod's job, especially when another mod is active in the chat. If someone is doing something that breaks the rules, and an admin doesn't seem to be aware or present, then you may take a screenshot of the chat and notify a mod/admin that way. Friendly reminders may be okay once in a while or a link to the chat rules, but don't tell other users what to do and what not to do. *Roleplaying - try to keep roleplaying in PM. While in the past there was group PM, I don't think we have it at this moment, so, if more than two users are part of a roleplay then I guess it'll have to be in main chat for now, but don't force other users into joining and KEEP IT CLEAN. *Reporting users in chat - as mentioned above, if another user is doing something that somehow breaks the rules or is offensive, and an admin/mod isn't there (or it's happening in PM, in which this case you should also block the user from PM'ing you), then make sure to screenshot the evidence and send it to a mod/admin that way. Copied and pasted chats won't be accepted since they can be easily modified. To take a screenshot: **Windows - hit the "printscreen" button. (Or ctrl+printscreen with some computers). **Mac - press command+shift+3 for the whole screen or command+shift+4 to screenshot a specified section of the screen. Penalties Penalties will depend on the situation. They may range from a chat ban to a wiki block if the situation is bad enough. Category:Blog posts